Jessica Marco
The cousin of Jenny Marco who was dating Tommy Cartlidge. Early Life Born in America in New Jersey, she from young age is known for her looks and for being dubbed by many to be superficial. She has been labelled to be man crazy by others as well and just after money by others but her true motivations in life are not exactly known. She moved to the UK and ended up dating Tommy Cartlidge while he was in prison for swindling clients. He became a Christian and wants to turn his life around and his feelings for Jessica which some suggest is motivated by lust. When Tommy gets paroled he begins his new life as a car salesman and Jessica is seen being very supportive of him as he works near New Park. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 38 She comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live as she continues to be dating Tommy Cartlidge. It is revealed that Jenny Marco, Jessica's cousin was among the women Jason Pucan dated in a small amount of time along with Melz Dot Com, Deanna Ludwig, Claire Ashley and Cindy Jackson. It turned out he was using each women for information to get on the town to be able to wipe out the electricity, all record of it online and then take out the town via missile strike from Sam Bergman. Jessica and her cousin Jenny are at the BBQ which the entire town is forced to go to for the welcoming of Cliff Clifford as the new chief of police. Jenny sees Jason Pucan flirting with Jessica Marco who is loving the attention. Jason is currently dating Cindy and neither Cindy or Jenny appreciate this interaction! When the University is locked down after a blackout, Jessica is in the university and is among those who do not follow Jules Aisles who knows the way out but stays with Paul Letterman who claims to know what to do. Rachel Haslam is also there and had been working with Jason Pucan who was responsible for the blackout and is now using it to try and wipe out the entire town by. This seen when Jason appears and Rachel begins to make out with him much to Melz Dot Com, Claire, Deanna, Jenny and Jessica's disgust as they had been with him and are currently staying in the University. Jason had wanted the entire stuck in the University so the airstrikes would happen on the commands of Sam Bergman. However some people got out via Jules Aisles causing for Jason to be angry with Rachel as she was meant to convince everyone to stay at the hotel and only got a few people and he informs everyone he is leaving on the helicopter she provided for him to escape before the damage is done. Rachel still wanting love from Jason and to prove herself starts banging on the doors causes for those who had got out to rush towards those still stuck in university, as she hopes to get the entire town there for the airstrike to take place. When Jason is on the helicopter with Sam Bergman he is seen making fun of all the women he had dated just to get information from them. In the end however Jack Jackson who was in the helicopter managed to stop them without them firing a missile. The helicopter ended up crashing the University but no one died. Volume 45 Due to Tommy Cartlidge being falsely accused of embezzlement (Welcome to New Park!) and briefly being in prison and losing his job Jessica promptly dumps him not wanting to do anything with him.